What You Can Take
by Mostly Harmless III
Summary: "This is the best idea ever," Laguna said. Laguna/Squall. PWP, smut, OOC, incest (depending on how you interpret the game...? Urk...?). Adult language, adult content. Not beta-read.


Title: What You Can Take

Author: Mostly Harmless III

Fandom: FF8

Pairing: Laguna/Squall

Summary: "This is the best idea ever," Laguna said.

Warnings: PWP, smut, OOC behavior, adult language, adult themes, and incest depending on what you think about Laguna and Squall and their relationship with each other. I don't even have a beta-reader so blame all the grammar and spelling mistakes on me. Written in about five hours with a two hour trip to the bank and grocery store in between…

Author's Note: This is a standalone not connected to the Relationships for Dummies universe or to the Domestic Universe. It's pretty kinky, with or without the incest, so read it in whatever way helps you get your rocks off.

What You Can Take

His room was dim, just a few lamps here and there making Squall's muscled torso golden in the dark. Laguna was on his back, nude, and already wet with sweat, but Squall still wore his tight, dark pants. There was an impressive bulge there that was teasing Laguna, who'd waited patiently for tonight.

And there was no Lunar Cry or Sorceress or Time Compression keeping them from having this. The night felt young and still, waiting for them.

Laguna was still heaving, cock soft now and wet from Squall's mouth. He could hardly believe that more was to come. The blowjob had been more than enough for him— especially considering how long it had been since he'd had sex of any kind. He didn't feel like he needed more.

Then Squall got lube and slicked him up slowly and he remembered that Squall was young and that he had stamina for more athletic things than just blowjobs.

He wanted to ask what _exactly_ Squall had in mind, but it seemed pretty obvious. They were pretty much going by whatever felt good for their first time together and Laguna was curious enough to just go along. Squall crooked his fingers just right inside him, made Laguna gasp and shout and reach for him to kiss him. And Laguna, shockingly, got hard again. In fact, he almost came from Squall's fingers because they felt like nothing else inside him, but more was definitely on the agenda based on the look in Squall's eyes.

Through the window, Esthar City and the Great Plains of Esthar were beautiful in the moonlight, a rare jewel, a treasure. Laguna felt happy that this was happening here, where the greatest chapter of his life began. Squall pulled his fingers free slowly, teasingly.

"Mmmm," Laguna moaned.

Then Squall was over him, touching him and a new chapter could begin.

"Spread your legs," Squall said low and gruff.

Laguna arched as he pulled his knees back. "Are you going to fuck me?"

"Yes," Squall said. "I want to be inside you. Now."

Laguna's eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Squall strip, but then they went wide at what was before his eyes.

"Mmm, not gonna work," he said and shook his head slowly. "Wish I had known about _that _before. Bad news: I can't take you."

"You can," Squall said and knelt between his thighs. "I got you all slicked up. You're all loose from coming in my mouth. You want it. I want it."

"Too big," Laguna protested breathily because Squall was probing inside him again with a finger, then two, adding more lube and testing how open he was.

"This isn't the last time I'm going to fuck you, Laguna. You're going to have to get used to it," Squall said, smiling.

"It'll hurt," Laguna complained. Every time he looked at the purpling, fat, rock hard cock bobbing with a pulse between Squall's legs it seemed even bigger. Impossibly big with the prominent vein and heavy balls framing it. It would tear him apart.

"I'm going to make you feel good. You're going to love it," Squall said. "I'm going to make your tight little hole milk my cock."

"Squall…wait, don't…" But it was too late.

The head of Squall's engorged cock was pushing at his hole. The blunt, wide invasion made Laguna gasp and then stifle a scream against his fist. When he squirmed, he could feel Squall's hand where it was at his entrance, holding Squall's huge cock, guiding it in to Laguna, rubbing against him as he struggled a little. Laguna was unfolding, widening, stretching with the force of Squall's cock.

"No…too much, no…ah! Let me…gah, nnng….S-Squall…you're…nnng…"

Then Squall pushed again and he was deep enough in now that he didn't need his hand to guide him. He braced it beside Laguna's head, lowered his whole body closer to Laguna's and rocked forward. Sharp, blunt, stabbing, ripping….

"Hyne, nnng," Laguna screamed. Squall paused then and it gave Laguna the time to look down at their joined bodies where Squall still had more cock left to go before he would be seated. Laguna took a deep breath. Squall had been right: he could take it. "Do it," he said and Squall fucked hard into him, his balls grinding into Laguna's ass. Every inch of him deep inside Laguna, no part of him now that hadn't been touched by Squall.

Everything went dark for Laguna as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Squall's lips on his, Squall's tongue rubbing along the roof of his mouth, brought him back. He moaned because the kiss felt good, but his insides were on fire. There was some sensation tingling with the pain, but he couldn't form a thought to name it.

"Never…never had…" Laguna tried to explain into the kiss, "You're the biggest…"

"I know," Squall said. "You're so tight. Almost too tight. Flex against me."

Laguna felt like jelly, but he contracted his inner muscles against the rod buried inside him and he could feel Squall's cock twitch in his bowels.

"Nnn. Yeah. Again," Squall demanded and Laguna did, breathing shallow and blinking as sweat poured into his eyes. He squeezed and it was like that cock was bigger somehow, ripping him open from the inside.

"Squall…" he said breathlessly. "I…I…"

"Yeah, that's good. Told you I was going to make you milk my cock. I'm going to fuck you now."

Laguna tried to nod, but his whole body jerked as Squall set a rhythm that was ripping him inside out on each pull out, and shoving him back into himself on each surge back in. Laguna knew he was going to spend all of tomorrow in bed on pain killers not moving. His cock was leaking, drooling against his stomach somehow despite the burning ache of being fucked open like this.

"Can you come without me touching you?" Squall asked, mouth close to Laguna's ear. He was resting on his elbows now, had plenty of leverage to thrust hard and occasionally grind into Laguna, a rough, circular move that had Laguna choking on sensation.

"I…I don't know. Wanna find out?" Laguna answered, trying for levity he didn't actually feel being pounded into the bed like this. Every few thrusts, Squall's flat, sweat-slick stomach rubbed against Laguna's erection and it was almost enough to send him shooting all over both of them, messy and hot. But it wasn't quite…there…yet.

And something sizzled up his cock, leapt to his stomach, tingled and wound its way around him vice-like and strange. "More," that sensation made him say and it was only then that Laguna realized that the pain was doubled up with intense pleasure, pleasure he hadn't thought he could feel when he was stuffed so full.

"Squall…more…fuck me. Fuck me!"

"Yes," Squall answered and the hard pace he had set went brutal and Laguna had to clench his jaw to keep his teeth from clacking together. Squall's fingers were punishing on his hips, jerking him down onto his cock each time his hips snapped forward.

For a moment, Laguna wasn't anything but the place where Squall owned him; that dark place where Squall filled him beyond what he could take; that place where Squall stretched him wide and wider. His mouth was babbling at Squall: "Fuck me, fuck me, yes, there, fuck me, I love your cock, fuck me!"

He ended on a scream when the pace turned too good to believe.

"I'm going to come inside you," Squall said and Laguna tried to shake his head no, tried to _say_ 'no' but what came out of his swollen mouth was, "Yes, please, yes, do it. I want it inside me."

Squall didn't stop fucking him as he shot his load deep into Laguna, ramming the come into him. It splashed over them with the force of his thrusts and his cock didn't go soft, just got more slick, easing his thrusts even more, and the streaks of white standing out against the blood red, turgid skin.

Laguna knew how to make a man loose his mind, so he clenched when Squall pulled out and relaxed as he fucked back into him. Milking Squall's cock, indeed, trying to take everything he had to offer and right then he got even more turned on imagining sucking Squall off and drinking all his come, swallowing it down. Some other time…

He clutched at Squall, held him close as the last few jerks and shudders drove Squall into him again and again. There was this wet, sticky feeling everywhere from his stomach to the backs of his knees. God, so much come, like he'd been saving it so he could splash them both all over like a painting.

"Been awhile?" Laguna asked, chest heaving, and tried to smile. He felt Squall shake his head against his neck. They were both sweaty and pretty gross. Inside him was a slick, squishy feeling crammed inside him with all that cock. Laguna was still hard, his own erection pressed between his stomach and Squall's. And Squall wasn't going soft inside him and the pleasure had drowned out the pain and Laguna wanted that cock inside him always. And he needed to come. Now. So Laguna improvised.

"Hold still," he said. He tightened his arms around Squall. It was difficult to breathe with Squall's weight crushing him, but this wasn't going to take long. He rocked slowly against Squall, dragging his cock through the mess on their stomachs. The friction against his cock wasn't what he wanted necessarily. He would have preferred Squall to suck him off, but that was maybe a one-time deal for the night. He'd beg for it again later. In the meantime, he rocked again, a little faster, again, again.

"You feel so good," Squall purred right against his ear.

And that apparently was all it took. His inner muscles fluttered against Squall's cock inside him and Laguna swore he felt more come dribble into him. He added his own seed to the sweat, come, and lube mix on their skin and Squall growled in his ear.

"Shit, yeah," he said, and Laguna could only imagine what it felt like to have his over-sensitive cock squeezed so hard over and over.

They were still for a moment, the silence of the Palace washing over them, the stillness of the evening.

Squall pulled out and flopped to the side. The drizzle of semen and lube out of Laguna's hole made him squirm a little. And Squall's erection was still there and Laguna didn't know if that meant he wanted another round or if it would just take a second for it to stop towering over both of them.

Despite knowing where that cock had been, Laguna rolled to his side, propped himself on one elbow, and got a hand around it, felt it hot and throbbing with life, ready to fuck again and again.

"Is this normal?" Laguna asked, eyebrow raised.

"No," Squall said. "You just turn me on."

"Ah," Laguna said, more than a little embarrassed which was ludicrous considering what they'd just done, but still. "So…Do you need another go?"

"No. I'm probably fine," Squall said. "Don't think you could take it anyway. Are you hurt?"

"Yes. I mean. No, not really. I'll hurt tomorrow, but I'll live. You already know you're not small. Seriously, isn't this painful?" He gave the impressive erection a squeeze. "Do you want a hand job?" Laguna asked.

"No. It probably wouldn't feel too good. I'm fucked out," he said, but he rocked a few times in Laguna's hand as if testing the theory. Squall's cock slid easily in Laguna's grip, slicked as it was by, well, everything.

"Does that feel good?"

"Half good, half torture," Squall admitted, but he thrust again a few times before coming to a rest.

Laguna watched it all with wonder. "I can't believe I took this thing," he said, shaking his head and giving him a long stroke. "And how do you wear your pants so tight?"

"MMm, that wasn't bad. Do that again. Touch me like that."

Laguna stroked him a few more times, then sat up and straddled his thighs for a better angle, trying to ignore how wet he was inside and how moving brought it acutely to his attention.

"I could clean you off and then _suck_ you off?" Laguna suggested.

"Just keep doing that," Squall said and rolled his eyes. "But I will get your mouth on me soon."

Chastised and encouraged all at once, Laguna asked, "Can you come again?"

"Not sure. It just…feels good when you touch me."

Laguna looked away, cheeks flaming as he said, "I…I liked how you fucked me."

Squall was quiet for a minute. "I liked fucking you. I want you. Mmm…Harder."

"Oh, well. That's good then. Mutual and all," Laguna said and stroked him harder as requested. True to his word, Squall didn't seem in danger of coming all over them, just seemed to enjoy being touched. He occasionally made breathy little noises that encouraged Laguna.

Squall's voice went rough as he said, "You're…tight. Very tight. Don't you do this more often?"

"No," Laguna admitted. "No time. Country to rule, wars to evade. Space ships. You know, that old thing."

"You need it more than you're getting it," Squall said and Laguna's slow strokes on his cock faltered.

"Y-you think?"

"You're all wound up. Tense. Your body was begging for it. If you weren't so sore, I'd give it to you again just to make up for lost time." And Squall's voice was rough from giving him a blowjob and possibly from growling during sex, so it was smoky and sexy as he said this and Laguna felt his pulse quicken.

Laguna giggled nervously. "Save it for later," he said.

"I want to be the one to fuck you when you need it," Squall said, eyes locked on Laguna's. "Okay?"

"Um. Yes. I'd like that. We can…be lovers. Are we dating? Just fucking?"

"Mmm," Squall said thoughtfully. "Dating is difficult. We'd have a lot to explain to a lot of people."

Laguna nodded. "Right. So…lovers, then."

"Whatever you want to call it. I don't want you sleeping with anyone else."

Laguna's mouth fell open. "Um. Okay. That won't be a problem. And what about you?"

"You're more than enough for me. You're what I want."

"Right," Laguna said, face redder than ever.

There was a beat, then Squall said, "Was it…too much for you? Will you let me fuck you again? Not tonight, but sometime soon?"

"Yes," Laguna said easily. There was no way he was letting this be a one time event. Now that he knew he could take it, he'd always need it just like that. "That was intense. Amazing. I'm going to want that again. Soon. As soon as I can sit down without crying."

"Sorry," Squall said sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me," Laguna said with mock sternness and stroked Squall a little rough just to watch him jerk. "You liked that too much to say sorry now."

"Mm," Squall agreed. "Your body is amazing." His hips snapped lazily a few times and it was a beautiful sight.

"I want to watch you come," Laguna blurted suddenly. "Please?"

Squall nodded almost thoughtfully. "Okay. Stroke me harder. Faster. I want to feel it."

Laguna complied. It was amazing feeling Squall's whole body jerk beneath him, against him. His hands clenched into the disheveled bed sheets, then at Laguna's hips at intervals. A white bead appeared at the tip of Squall's cock and Laguna wanted to lick it, but he just kept up the pressure, the speed. He could give Squall the blowjob of his life later. He used his other hand to fondle Squall's balls, squeeze them gently, encourage.

"Laguna!" Squall shouted and shot all over both of them. Laguna flinched when some landed on his chin, his chest, right over his nipple. And, okay, that was kind of hot. He was going to make Squall lick that off in a second.

"Yeah, baby," Laguna almost whispered, awe in his voice. "Give it to me."

Squall's face was an amazing study of arousal and exertion and even something like pain. His eyes were squeezed tight, his mouth open and gasping. Laguna wanted to stick his tongue into that wet mouth.

At last, he could feel Squall's cock going soft.

"Finally," Laguna sighed and squeezed the last few drops out of Squall. He let that dangerous weapon go and looked down at the come-streaked bodies. "Hyne, we're disgusting."

Squall looked up at Laguna with eyes that weren't quite focused. "Thanks," he said, obviously having a totally different conversation.

"Come here," Laguna demanded and helped Squall sit up. He guided Squall's mouth to his chest.

"See what you did? Lick me clean," he commanded, voice soft but unflinching. Squall's tongue on his nipple felt perfect and Laguna squirmed under his mouth. Watching Squall slurp up his own come was a wonderful thing to see.

"This is the best idea ever," Laguna said.

"What?" Squall asked when his teeth weren't biting.

"Me. You. This," Laguna said then, "Ah! Squall…yes…harder…"

"Yeah," Squall agreed, then dragged them both to the shower.

The End


End file.
